


Where the Heart Is

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance Welch leaves home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Constance Welch, I can never go home"

She can't face her husband, cheating fucker that he is. She can't face her children—she's afraid she'll see them cold and still like in the nightmare-scene that chased her from her house.

She walks onto the bridge and prays that, whatever comes after, she never has to face them again.


End file.
